GWF PPV: ForuMania
In breve: Forumania è uno degli eventi in PPV della GWF più importanti dell'anno insieme a Destiny. Sebbene quest'ultimo rappresenti il PPV che celebra convenzionalmente la nascita della federazione, Forumania è andato via via ad acquisire importanza nel corso degli anni. Anch'esso infatti va in onda fin dal primo anno in cui la federazione è stata attiva, nel 2005, sebbene fosse ancora parte della WFF. L'importanza e i ratings dell'evento, hanno portato a celebrarlo con la cosiddetta "Road to Forumania", che inizia con la celebrazione del vincitore del Royal Rumble Match, passando attraverso i PPV che nei mesi intermedi sono previsti in calendario, fino all'evento stesso. Di solito, ForuMania va in onda agli inizi di aprile e viene scelta una nuova location ogni anno; in alcuni casi la compagnia ha addirittura optato per città all'estero, come per esempio andando in Messico. Caratteristiche del PPV: Proprio perchè è uno dei PPV più attesi dell'anno, tendenzialmente la card è tra le più lunghe degli eventi previsti nel corso dell'anno. I vari team creativi infatti, amano organizzare le cose in grande, dando a ogni atleta meritevole, il proprio spazio per mettersi in mostra. Ogni anno, uno dei match sicuri a cui si assiste, è quello tra il vincitore del Royal Rumble Match e il Campione assoluto di uno dei due roster di sua scelta, che competono nel Main Event del PPV, anche se a volte ci sono state eccezioni. Uno dei match caratteristici dell'evento a pagamento è il No Way Out Match: questo dà la possibilità ad un totale di partecipanti (di solito erano 6, ma negli ultimi anni sono aumentati a 8), di aggiudicarsi una istant shot da usare in qualunque momento, in qualunque luogo, in qualunque evento e su uno dei due Campioni assoluti a scelta del detentore. La stipulazione consiste in un match ad eliminazione che si combatte all'interno di una gabbia e l'ultimo che rimane si aggiudica l'ambita valigetta. Edizioni del PPV: Legenda: Nome Atleta: il nome sottolineato è quello di chi ha vinto il match. WFF FORUMANIA I Disputata il 3 Aprile 2004. Location: ignota Totale Match in card: 8 1) Debut Match: Austin 3:16 vs. Ephemeral Diaz 2) Cage Match for the #1 contender al World Heavyweight Title: Bautista VS Fp Crosis VS Mithra VS Garfix VS The Gangstarr 3) Fatal 4 Way Match for the #1 contender all' Intercontinental Title: Deadman vs Mano Lesta vs Alexander vs Tio Huffman 4) Tag Team Championship Match: Zeppo e D.J vs Ghep e The Bonebreaker vs Dantex e Raiden Revide 5) Intercontinental Championship - Fatal 4 Way Match: Kancer vs. Lion of the doom vs. Latino Heat vs. Prince Of Persia 6) World Heavyweight Title - Triple Treath Match: Herr Morbid © vs Hulkester vs Auron 7) Funeral Match: Durin il Senzamorte Vs Kile 8) MAIN EVENT - WFF Title Iron Man Match: Lax The ripper Vs Mick Thompson GWF FORUMANIA II Disputata il 2 Aprile 2006 Location: ignota Totale Match in card: 9 1) Tag Team Match for Tag team Titles: Revolution © vs Mortal Fighters 2) One On One Normal Match: Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhees 3) One On One Normal Match: Lion Of The Doom vs Black Diamond 4) Papaya show con ospite Bautista 5) NWO Match: Doink The Clown Vs The Incredible Marzy vs King Vs Beerman Vs The Gangstarr Vs Tommy 6) Normal Match Father Vs Son match: Kile /w Mr.McKarter Vs Matt Fillmore 7) One On One First Blood, 3° Stage of Hell Match: Auron (1) vs Bt'x (1) 8) One On One Normal No Int Si Dq Match Unification Title Match: Mike Steeler © vs Ghep © finito in doppio count out 9) TLC for Cruserweight Title: Trent Acid vs Red Alert © 10) MAIN EVENT for the GWF WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT TITLE: Alexander vs Herr Morbid © GWF FORUMANIA III Disputata il 1° Aprile 2007 Location: Napoli (Stadio San Paolo) Totale Match in card: 16 1) One On One You're Fired Match Steven Rutchel vs Kevin "Zero" Copeland 2) One On One Normal Match Jack Krauser vs Sean "Dynamite" Krames 3) One On One Normal Match GWF Cruiserweight Championship Dragon Disciple © vs Beerman 4) One On One Normal Match Dante vs Andrew Robinson 5) Tag Team Match Raiders & The Crush vs David Thunder & JoJo Hart 6) 6-Men No Way Out Tommy Vercetti vs Bt'x vs Virgil vs Scott Speedy vs Tim Commerford vs Riddick 7) One On One Normal Match Mike "The Jackal" Steeler vs Black Diamond 8) One On One Normal Match GWF International Championship Mathias Mux © vs Craig Marduk 9) 5-Team TLC Match GWF & RSF Tag Team Championship: Gerard Way & BG Armstrong © vs Brothers of Blood vs The Rebellious Boys vs Brothers Knot vs Hustle Diplomatz © 10) Kishi's Pit 11) One On One Street Fight Match per posto di Chairman Chris McKarter vs Marck McKarter 12) One On One Monster's Ball Match Alexander vs Kraven 13) One On One Circle of Death Match Kile vs Davin Key 14) One On One Inferno Match Auron vs More Warning w/ Nocturno Culto 15) One On One Normal Match RSF World Championship Lion of the Doom © w/ Black Marilyn vs Jake Hamar 16) One On One Black Metal 1-Hour IronMan Match Herr Morbid vs Chris Jericho 17) MAIN EVENT Triple Threat Match GWF Undisputed Championship Ghep © vs Matt Fillmore vs Red Alert GWF FORUMANIA IV Disputata il 30 Marzo 2008. Location: ignota. Totale match in card: 12 1) Tables, Ladders & Gold Match (con una valigetta che regala una title shot al titolo massimo): Reaper vs Deniz Yuruk vs TrentAcid vs Raiders vs Lion Of The Doom vs Daron Malakian 2) GWF Women's Championship: Black Marylin © vs Kumiko 3) Fatal Four Way Barbed Wire Match RSF eXtreme Championship: Andreas Von Luther © vs Andrij Glosev vs Kevin Copeland vs Ian Ryan 4) One On One Normal Match: Ian Draco vs Sean Krames 5) Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match GWF & RSF Tag Team Championships: Team Canada © Shock con Ric Tenney vs Doomsday Alliance © Steeler ed More Warning vs Justice Squad Collins e Derek Sanders vs Outsiders e Dante - vince la Juctice Squad schienando Dante degli Outsiders questi però non sono Campioni in carica quindi la JS non vince nessuno dei due titoli 6) One On One Normal Match: Steven Rutchel vs Alexander 7) One On One Normal Match GWF International Championship: Takeshi Morisato vs Jack Krauser © 8) One On One Normal Match: Ghep vs Kraven 10) One On One Black Metal Match: Herr Morbid vs Matt Logan 11) One On One Normal Match RSF World Championship: Auron © vs Mark Helmestly 12) MAIN EVENT - One On One Normal Match GWF Undisputed Championship: Red Alert © vs Kile